


Leather Bound Angel

by EzmEmily



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abe's unic cussing, Ass-Kicking, Badass, Blood, Daryl Rick and Abe are your protectors, Daryl is head over crossbow for you, Daryl is like your badass biker gardian angel, Daryl loses his shit......again, F/M, Fighting, Other, Spencer is a dick, Strong Language, Swearing, ass beating, before Negan Lucilled them, by which I mean short, i didn't, nobody fucks with Carol, seriously did anyone care when he got gutted like a deer, your a little badass, your badass boys, your kind of like his rock since Beth died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: It's long since your group lead by Rick have settled in Alexandria. Spencer has taken a liking to you, you are not interested. You are more interested in a certain redneck in the group to even notice, you try to hid your dislike to him by playing friendship towards him. Spencer does not like being ignored





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Hey Y/N. What do you say to coming over to mine for a little get together after your watch?" asked Spencer at the bottom of the ladder 

"No thanks Spencer. I'm gonna hit the hay after this" I said irritated 

"Oh...ok. How about I come up there and keep you company" 

"No thanks. Daryl's up here with me" I lied, hoping he'd buy it

"Oh, I'll see you around Y/N" Spencer said walking back to his house 

I let out a sigh of relief as I watched him enter his house and shut the door

I wish he would give it a rest and take the fucking hint that I was not interested in him. Day and in and out he would try and get me to come over to his house or invade my personal time and space in order to talk to me 

I tried to play it off as if I wanted to be friends but I think he thought I was playing hard to get 

I utterly hated Spencer's guts. He was nothing but a lair, a coward and selfish

No the one I was really interested in was Daryl Dixon, I have been madly in love with the redneck since he saved my life from walkers back in the prison. Most people outside our group who did not know him well thought he was a unsociable, asshole redneck and just plain trouble. But to the rest of us he was one of the strongest members of our group. Sure on the outside he was rough and tough with a kiss my ass attitude, but inside he was loyal, brave in the face of death and has a heart of gold that would do anything to protect his own, hell, he has proved that on more than one occasion. And I was proof of that

Ever since that day we have been close. We were best friends, we were always at each others side, we had each others backs. I was there for him when Merle died and when Beth was killed 

He was our family. Rick called him brother

And I so badly wanted to call him lover

==============

I had finally got some time to myself and was reading a book that Daryl had found me when he was on a run. He had over heard me when I was talking aka geeking over my favrioute books with Glenn and later that day he he came to my house with a battered but still readable edition of the Hobbit. I may have geeked out and freaked him out a little but before pulling him in a hug thanking him over and over again

It was almost perfect. Before the end of the world and the dead roamed the earth, I loved nothing more after a long day than to come home from work, make a nice cup of tea and curl up on my sofa with a good book. That now seems like luxury 

I was swinging on my porch swing mind completely submerged in my book, well I was till a hand pushed the book down out of my eyeline. I looked up to see none other than Spencer with that shit eating grin of his

"Hey Y/N. How was your day"

"Boring" 

"Good book"

"Classic" I said flatly trying to get back to it but he pushed it down from me again

"Listen Y/N I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have dinner with me"

"Thank but no. I had dinner at Rick's, Carol's cooking, I'm stuffed" 

"Well how about a drink"

"I don't drink" 

"Coffee?" 

"No. Look Spencer I finally got some time to myself and I want to read my book" 

Spencer yanked the book out of my hands 

"Hey Spencer give that back" I said outraged 

"First tell me why you don't want to spend time with me"

"Don't be a juvenile Spencer give it back" 

"I have been sending all the signs how come you are not interested" he demanded of me 

"Ok I have had enough of you. It's because I am not interested in you. In fact I find the fact your small brain can't seem to understand that I don't like you. I don't like, like you. I just dislike you in all. And you know what it is. Pathetic. You are pathetic"

"You don't mean that" he smirked back me to the wall and pinning me in with his arms on either side

"No?"

*CRUNCH*

I punched him square in the face and broke his nose, he stumbled back holding his broken nose, blood poring out 

"That clear enough for you Spencer. I am not interested in you"

"You little bitch" Spencer yelled as he lunged at me

But I gave him a sharp kick to the guts and he went flying though the wooden fence posts of my porch and he landed on the grown out flower beds, breaking that in two 

"Asshole" I muttered

Spencer recovered from that kick all to quickly he jumped up on my porch and ran toward me 

"No one does that to me" he hissed as he grabbed my jacket 

I managed to slip out of it and took off running towards Rick's house, there was no way I could fight off Spencer when he was pissed and anyway he was larger than me I only got that first hit and kick because he was taken off guard 

I was at the foot of Rick's porch when I felt Spencer grab me by the scruff of my shirt and pull me to the ground 

Spencer was on top of me and holding me down one hand covering my mouth so I could not call for help 

I thought he was going to hurt me but as quick as he was on top of me the quicker he was off. Out of nowhere Daryl came rushing out as tackled Spencer off me 

"What kind'a scum back are ya, try'na hit a woman" yelled Daryl 

He rolled over and got Spencer in a choke hold. Spencer kicked and struggled to get out of the hold 

Rick, Michonne and Abe came out of there house 

"What in the holy shit is going on out here" said Abe 

Rick ran over to Daryl to stop him from chocking Spencer and Michonne ran over to help me up 

"Sweetie your bleeding" she said as she helped me to my feet. That only seemed to enrage Daryl even more. There was a small scuff on my forehead

"Daryl stop it" yelled Rick pulling the pissed off redneck off Spencer 

Rick managed to pry Daryl off and hold him back, from the looks of him he wanted to tare Spencer limb from limb 

"Ok now everyone calm down and tell me what happened" said Rick 

"That psycho bitch hit me, she broke my fucking nose"

"I call it an improvement" I snickered at him causing him lunge at me but Abe blocked his path

"Just you try and hit a lady in my presence boy" he said

"Did you hit him Y/N?" asked Rick

"Yes I did, I was minding my own business reading a book on my porch and he got all pissy when I said no to being his girlfriend. He tried to assault me Rick"

"I'LL STOMP A GOD DAMN MUD HOLE IN YOUR ASS" Daryl yelled swinging for Spencer again "I'LL KICK YOUR NUTS UP IN YOUR DAMN THROAT"  

"Daryl stop it" I said walking over to him and placing my hands on his firm chest. Causing him to look me in the eye, he relaxed instantly 

"You like that fucking dirty redneck over me" said Spencer, half shock and half raged 

"So what if I do. He is way more of a man than you will ever be dickweed" 

"I suggest you leave Y/N alone Spencer. I have noticed to pestering her, back off" Rick warned him

Spencer was about to come back and say something but Abe stood in front of me

"I'm warning you now boy, you even so much as think of putting those hands on Y/N. I will not hesitate to tare you a new asshole"

Spencer now backed off and retreated back to his house, no doubt to nurse his damaged pride and lick his wounds

"Do you want me to find something for your head Y/N?" asked Michonne

"No I'm good" I said "I just want to go home"

"Y/N that sorry son of a bitch gives you any problem you come to me" said Abe

"Sure will" I smiled at him

"I will watch him too Y/N I know he has been relentless for you. I'm sorry you seemed not to be bothered by it until now" said Rick giving me a comforting squeeze on the shoulder 

"I was never bothered by it Rick, he is just a stupid little boy"

"Just be careful around him" said Rick

I nodded

I began to walk back to my house when Daryl stopped me

"I'll walk ya home, just to be sure he don't try anything"

"I'd like that I smiled"

 

PART 2 ???? 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

It had been little over two weeks since my little run in with Spencer. And it was clear who was worse for wear, he was walking around with a face like a brused apple. The Doc had to snap his nose back into place and made a sort of make shift nose cast, he now had the nose of a bad tv 70s robot stuffed with cotton wool

Everytime he walked past me he gave me the dirtist of looks, the murderous look in his eyes was like he wanted to tare me limb from limb after I broke his nose and sent him though my porch

Ha. Like he could touch me, he would probably never get within three feet of me again. Because whenever Spencer walked past me Daryl was always there. Ready and waiting, like a pitbull ready to attack

Yesturday I had been again enjoying some downtime on my porch that was being fixed thanks to Abe. I was reading another book Daryl found for me on a run, it was a almost brand new copy of the Great Gatsby, it still had that wonderful new book smell

I was sitting on the porch swing making it rock slowly with my left foot enjoying the warm summer evening, when out the corner of my eye I spotted Spencer coming out of his house. Most likely for a smoke. Our eyes caught for a moment and in that moment he sent me one of his so called intimidating death glares.

I sent back a taunting smirk and raised my glass of ice tea to him. Pokeing Spencer till he snaps was now one of my new favrioute passtimes

Spencer's knucles tunrned white the way he was clenching them. He threw the ciggarette that was half smoked on the ground and started to make his way over to me, he eyebrows furred in rage. Oh my if looks could kill

He only made two steps till Daryl who was again fixing and tinkering with his bike stood up, but not before making a grab for a wrench from his tool box

He walked over to my driveway and stood there with a threating posture to Spencer. The look on Daryl's face was *just you dare try something*

Spencer took those two steps back and retreated back into his house like a scolded cat

When the lock on Spencer's door clicked Daryl looked over to me and nodded slightly before turning away from me and went back o his bike

That was sort of the thing now, whenever Spencer was around it was either Rick, Abe or Daryl, mostly Daryl who were around.

It was nice to have three attack dogs if I needed them, but at the same time kinda annoying. I have delt with men like Spencer all my life and I was not going to let the end of the human race stop me being able to hold my own

\---------------

It was in the middle of the day at Alexsandria. Rick had kindly givien me and Daryl the day off. I was not gonna lie we had been working like crazy to keep our people up to scrach with things they needed. I always went with Daryl on runs and hunting, not only to spend time with him but because we were a awesome team. If you were out there with the dead surrounding you there was one person you wanted on your team and that was Daryl fucking Dixon

I don't think me and Daryl had ever come back empty handed from a run or a hunting trip

Abe had dubbed us the Atlanta badass's

I remember coming home from a hunt the pair of us carrying a deer on our shoulders, Daryl had a bunch of squirrel's tied to his waist and I had a few rabbits I caught on my hip

Abe was on watch duty that day, when he saw us coming to the gates he laughed and called down the Eugine

"Eugine open up them there gates. The Atlanta badass's are back with a feast"

I loved the fact me and Daryl were so in sync when it came to feeding or fighting for our people. It was like were were two minds in the same body, when we killed walkers it was like we rehursed it. His crossbow and my sickle sword were a deadly combernation when combined

So I was once again sat on my porch reading a book I had found this time. To Kill a Mocking Bird. And Daryl was sitting on my porch a few feet from me making some new arrows for his crossbow.

As he sat there sharping the edges to his new arrows and I was getting to the good bit in my book. All of a sudden we heard raised voices coming from Rick's house

Me and Daryl both listened to the commotion from what I could hear it was Rick

And Spencer. Oh boy that could not be good

"The hell is all the noise?" Daryl spoke up

"Not sure, but I think Spencer is up to no good again" I said still trying to make sence of the muffled yells

Daryl threw down his arrows and got up from his spot on the porch

"Stay'ere" he said making his way to Ricks house

I followed anyway, shoulder to arm with Daryl "Y/n..."

"Daryl. I'm not scared of Spencer, and he's stiring the hornets nest again so come on"

Daryl kept on walking knowing there was no point in argueing with me

When we were at Rick's porch and front door the yellling made all the more sence

"Spencer. I told you the same thing yesturday" I heard Rick say, and from the sound of his voice he was almost at the end of his rope "The water situation is fine. Daryl and Y/N came back yesturday with enough bottled water to last for weeks"

That must have been the mini-mart me and Daryl found yesturday with packs and packs of bottled water in the back room that was locked

"I don't trust Y/N and Daryl with the water. How come it is all stored in Y/N's crawl space and not in my garage" Spencer yelled

"Because" I said kicking the door and walking straight up to Spencer "I was asked to store our water by Rick. And you have got a lot to say about trust do you? When have I ever seen you do a damn thing around here to help our people, all you ever do is sit in your house whineing, moaning and bitching. You have never been on a run and you never help with the supply situation. This is a community Spencer, we help eachother, maybe you do yourself a favor by taking a page out of Ricks book

"What makes you think you know anything about me" Spencer hissed as he squared up to me, he was trying to make me back down with one of his stares in hopes I would retreat behind Daryl who was right behind me

"Oh I know pleanty about you sunshine. You want to talk about trust hey?. Does Oliva know about those two guns you took from our armory. Or does Abe know about that bottle of booze you took from him"

"What" said Rick

"It's true. I don't know where they are now but I know he took them. I saw him take them the other day. Oliva asked me to clean some of the rifals and I saw him take them like I did not notice. I was going to tell you but you called me out on a run, I was going to tell you this evening. Sorry about that"

"Thats ok Y/n at least I know now. I am going to need those put back Spencer" said Rick narrowing his eyes

Spencer was about to protest

"I can go and tell Abe about his missing bottle of booze if you want Spencer" I smiled sweetly at him, knowing he would not want to deal with a pissed off ex army ginger

Spencer turned on his heel to storm out the door to his house

"Pussy" I mutter 

"What did you say to me"

Oh shit


End file.
